My Little Character: Equestria Heroes
Cast: * Twilight Sparkle (Pony) - Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Twilight Sparkle (Human) - Frankie Pamplemouse (The ZhuZhus) * Pinkie Pie (Pony) - Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) * Pinkie Pie (Human) - Bloom (Winx Club) * Rainbow Dash (Pony) - Snoof (Mixels) * Rainbow Dash (Human) - Rusty Rivets * Applejack (Pony) - Flamzer (Mixels) * Applejack (Human) - Corn (Corn & Peg) * Fluttershy (Pony) - Bonnie Blueberry (Rainbow Rangers) * Fluttershy (Human) - Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop) * Rarity (Pony) - Iris (Lolirock) * Rarity (Human) - Flora (Winx Club) * Spike (Dragon) - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Spike (Dog) - Branch (Trolls) * Sunset Shimmer (Pony) - Winston Steinburger (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) * Sunset Shimmer (Human) - Chuck (Space Chickens in Space) * Sunset Shimmer (Demon) - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) Scenes: # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 1 - Elena's First Royal Summit/Opening Credits/Winston Steinburger Steal Elena's Crown # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 2 - Magic Mirror/Elena and Barry B. Benson Go To Another World # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 3 - In New World/High School/Meet Luc # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 4 - "This Strange New World" # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 5 - Meet Chuck and Minka Mark # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 6 - Meet Principal Clover/Upcoming Event/Cafeteria # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 7 - Social Groups/Meet Bloom and Corn # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 8 - Frankie Pamplemouse and Chuck's Argument # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 9 - Chuck's Plan # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 10 - Library and Research # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 11 - A Yearbook # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 12 - Meet Flora/Strange Messages # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 15 - Meet Rusty Rivets/Soccer Match # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 14 - Coffee Shop/Flora's Idea # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 15 - "Helping Frankie Pamplemouse Win the Crown" # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 16 - Destroyed Decorations # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 17 - Luc asks Frankie Pamplemouse to the Ball # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 18 - Frankie Tells the Truth # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 19 - Cleaning the Gym/"Time to Come Together" # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 20 - Get Ready for a Ball/"This is Our Big Night"/Fall Formal # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 21 - Frankie Wins the Crown/Bagel and Becky Kidnap Branch # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 22 - Chuck's Threat/Battle for The Crown # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 23 - Chuck's Transformation # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 24 - The Magic of Friendship/Chuck Apologizes # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 25 - True Princess/"This is Our Big Night (Repise)" # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 26 - Go Back To Equestria/Back to Equestria # My Little Character: Equestria Heroes Part 27 - Happy Ending ("A Friend for Life") Gallery: Elena of Avalor 13.jpg|Elena as Twilight Sparkle (Pony) Frankie-pamplemousse-zhuzhus-14.9.jpg|Frankie Pamplemouse as Twilight Sparkle (Human) Rose-cinderella--7.65.jpg|Rose Cinderella as Pinkie Pie (Pony) Princess-bloom-winx-club-one-hour-premiere-special-2.31.jpg|Bloom as Pinkie Pie (Human) 41541 SNOOF a.png|Snoof as Rainbow Dash (Pony) Rusty Rivets Main.png|Rusty Rivets as Rainbow Dash (Human) 41531 Flamzer a.png|Flamzer as Applejack (Pony) It's Corn PNG.png|Corn as Applejack (Human) It's Bonnie Blueberry.png|Bonnie Blueberry as Fluttershy (Pony) Minka Mark.jpg|Minka Mark as Fluttershy (Human) Iris.png|Iris as Rarity (Pony) Flora-winx-club-4.25.jpg|Flora as Rarity (Human) Winston Steinburger Profile Photo.png|Winston Steinburger as Sunset Shimmer (Pony) Chuck (Space Chickens in Space).jpg|Chuck as Sunset Shimmer (Human) Category:Animation Network Movies Category:Equestria Girls Movie Spoofs Category:NBC